Halo: The Forgotten Marines
by Administrator of Fate
Summary: A group of Marine were sent into a facility to find something of great of interest but only found the flood.....


"Secure that corridor" ordered the Marine Captain to his small platoon who were stationed in a small facility on theDelta Halo. One Marine in particular, Seth Torrent, moved from his position in the small room where his platoon had set up and moved into the corridor with another marine Jason Night. He brought his BR55 up to his chin and swept quickly into the corridor with Jason in a similar stance. As the Marine duo were checking over the corridor the door behind them slid shut and the light above the door changed to red. Jason swung round and examined the locked door and pressed his ear to it, from the other side the distinctive sound of gunfire could he heard from their allies.

Seth pressed buttons on a holographic-key pad next to the door and nothing happened so he growled in frustration. Jason took a small box device from inside his armour and attached it to the door and it started to let out a low pitched series beeps. The beeps got faster as both Jason and Seth moved away as the device bleeped rapidly before exploding, taking the entire door with it. Both Marines brought their rifles to their chins and entered the room where their platoon was and saw a horrific sight. Blood had stained the walls of the smallroom and bodies scattered throughout, some missing body parts that lay feet away from the their owner's bodies. Both Marines lowered their rifles and were shocked at the sight before them.

Jason kneeled beside a body that was still in tact and looked at the dog tags around it's neck…. It read Night, his brother to be exact. He punched the floor in frustration as Seth was over by a different body. The body was rotting, the flesh decomposing and letting off a horrible stench and it was disfigured. Although human size the similarities ended there as where the right arm was supposed to be a long deformed claw took its place and the head was hanging off the torso by a mere flap of skin and a few loose nerves.

It appeared that the creatures that attacked took hardly any casualties at all where as every single Marine lay dead in various positions around the room. Seth's radio communications device in his helmet crackled to life

"…..Bravo Company…. Do you copy, what is your status?" spoke a gruff voice

"Alpha Company, this is Bravo Company.. Or at least what's left of us, we were attacked by an unknown enemy… only myself and Jason Night survived"

"We have had similar encounters with this enemy although we have had better luck. We have set up a check point north east of your location, make your way to us and we'll return to the LZ for EVAC, over"

"Roger sir, on our way, out" Seth finished as Jason examined the bodies for ammo and grenades. After taking all the useful equipment Seth was armed with two SMG's and his standard issue BR55. Jason now sported a S2 AM Sniper Rifle, the usual BR55 and a reserve M6C Magnum as a side arm. They both headed for the door that they had originally blew apart and followed the way points indicated on their navigation system built into their helmets. As they approached the way point the sound of plasma gunfire sounded followed by roars of anger from the best unit in the Covenant, the elites.

Seth and Jason took cover round a corner as they wondered into a large room where a battle had just ended, a squad of Elites and Grunts had come into contact with the mystery enemy and only five elites and three grunts remained. One grunt waddled round the corner to where the Marines where hiding but did not have chance to yell as Jason, the more experienced fighter, yanked the methane pipe out of the front of the Grunt's armour. A white gas hissed as it escaped from the disconnected pipe as the unfortunate Grunt gagged at the lack of Methane in its system and then fell to the floor with a thud. One of the Elites heard the commotion and went to investigate, only to find a dead grunt on the floor.

Jason and Seth used this as a distraction and headed round an adjacent corridor and into the battered hanger that served as the battle field. They ducked behind a large supply crate and walked along to the other side of the hanger without attracting attention. However as Seth walked slowly behind the crate the investigating Elite had followed their trail and discovered the veteran and his ally. It bellowed a battle cry before charging toward the two, also attracting the attention of the other forces. Both the Marines ran through the entrance in front of them and stalked through the hallways of the space station closely followed by the Covenant.

They reached a hallway and found four marines, each one manning a stationary turret, all of whom pointed their weapons at the duo until they realised they are friendly.

"Hey, is there anyone else?" A friendly blonde haired Marine asked

"No, but the Covies are advancing on this position, five Elites and Two Grunts"

"We'll take care of 'em, a louder Marine shouted almost sounding amused.

"The captain wants to see you, he's through there" he said as he motioned behind him.

"Thanks" Jason said weakly as they went to meet the captain.

They entered another corridor which was straight but relatively long and had a few marines scattered along its length and supply crates dotted the floor. The two Marines advanced until they reached a side room where two Marines were looking over a file. The taller of the two turned round and saluted Jason and Seth who returned the gestures.

"So, are you the remains of Bravo company?" the captain asked, in the same gruff voice that they heard earlier over the radio.

" 'Fraid so captain, we were ambushed like I said, we were securing a corridor while the battle raged so by the time we arrived it was too late"

"Right, well then, stick with us and we'll get out of here somehow…. Report Marine!" he yelled at a Marine that bustled into the room looking flustered.

"Sir, the Covies attacked and then some others are attacking too, rotten things.."

"Very well private, lets go! You two stay here and defend the wounded should the things get past us" The captain ordered before leaving to join the battle.

Seth and Jason returned to the corridor and found only one injured Marine who had blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Jason ran to check on her as Seth headed to check on the battle. He reached the doorway when a fellow Marine's scream echoed through the corridors. Seth turned back and shouted to Jason as he ran.

"Get her up and moving, there's too many to handle on our own"

Jason picked up the wounded Marine held her in both arms, she didn't object as she was now out cold from her head injury. Seth unhooked the SMG's from his armour and spun round to see the enemy that demolished Alpha and Bravo squad. The enemy was the same as the dead one examined earlier, rotten flesh peeling off the features of the Humanoid version of the Flood. The rotten stench that resembled death returned as the flood charged down the corridor intent on killing all the living.

Seth squeezed both triggers and sprayed the rotting abnormalities with a continuous stream of lead. The bullets tore through the decomposed flesh of the enemy and felled six Combat Forms before both guns clicked rapidly. Seth ejected the empty cases and slammed two new ones into the SMG's and continued the rain of death of the encroaching parasite. Jason from Seth clutched the injured Marine in once arm and used his free hand too grab the BR55 hanging on a shoulder strap and started to provide Seth with covering fire. Seth darted through the door at the end of the corridor and hit a button on the Holo-pad to close the door to stop the flood.

Without noticing they had ran straight into a docking bay and noticed that two Pelican Drop Ships were docked ready for take off. They ran straight into the back of the first and closed the hatch, Seth took the controls and began to pilot it away from the facility that had so much death in its depths.


End file.
